Studies over the past year have concentrated on disorders of masculinization and feminization. The topical application of an antiandrogen has been shown effective in the treatment of hirsutism. The topical application of a 5-Alpha reductase inhibitor has been shown to prevent or retard male pattern baldness in stump tailed macaque monkeys. An investigation of an outbreak of gynecomastia in Haitian refugees has been concluded with the findings that a delousing agent, R & C spray, contains an antiandrogen, phenothrin, which can account for the findings.